Lervine Rosalina
A happy go lucky archbishop who is always seen around her husband and daughter. Profile This archbishop is usually seen hanging around Amatsu with her husband and daughter. Although if anyone asks about her, everyone usually remembers her through her red theme and endowed breasts. Because she has a daughter now, she doesn't go out doing raids with her father as much as before. She spends most of her time at home taking care of her baby girl, doing odd jobs around Amatsu to bring some income in. A certain event in her life has prevented her from going out without her husband now. Background She was born physically weak and with a weak heart, her father was worried she wouldn't survive long so went on a long raid that would give him enough money to find a good doctor to help his daughter. Although he ended up dying during the raid. Her mother was abusive and distraught at the death of her husband. She forced her only daughter to swallow a Cursed Ruby before stabbing her through the heart. Her mother wished she was never born and said that it was all her fault her husband died. After she thought her daughter died she set the house on fire and killed herself to be with her husband. Only the Cursed Ruby fused with Rose's heart and let her live through the fatal stab while splitting her personality, that was when a Sura burst into the house and saw her crying before saving her and taking her to an orphanage, only to adopt her five months later. As a young acolyte she met a Wizard, Mathis "Nate" Nathan Marcel, who became her only best friend, his power helped keep the ruby dormant and her split personality asleep. She got to live a normal life so long as she was with him. The two soon fell in love and became boyfriend and girlfriend when she became a high priest at the age of eighteen. It wasn't to be though, at twenty one and an archbishop her now warlock boyfriend took her to the biolabs with him where they were cornered by Lord Knight Seyren. Nate apologized to Rose as he wouldn't be there to keep the Cursed Ruby dormant before forcing her to butterfly wing back to Prontera. That's when the Cursed Ruby awakened once again and her split personality took over, that's when the madness began. When her other self spotted Blade Kishitani. Throughout most her months she grieved and cried over the loss of Nate while her other self stalked and spied on Blade, threatening to kill anyone that tried to take him away. At some point the Ruby finally went up to him and asked him out, he accepted. From there the real Rose was able to forget about Nate and slowly fall in love with Blade herself. It wasn't until another friend of hers revealed why she acted the way she did that she finally got help. Joey Madison helped in removing the Cursed Ruby from her heart and she felt relatively normal again. Her relationship with Blade taking a turn for the better. Personality * Rose is a sweet girl whose always happy and tries to never let anything get her down. Because her father and ex always said she looks best when she's smiling and happy. As a memento to them she tries her hardest to stay smiling. Although she has her moments when she feels down, but she brightens up quickly. * She's a physically affectionate type so she tends to hug or kiss someone (cheek for friends, lips for boyfriend) before apologizing when she thinks she may have made someone uncomfortable. * She secretly hates being alone and feeling alone, because most her life people avoided her because of her apparent split personality. When she's alone, it makes her insecure and scared, feeling like everyone is avoiding her because of her past split personality. * She has a nature to give people the benefit of the doubt, because of this she finds herself in danger often. * She's also naive but watch out as her husband will give you the beating of your lifetime if you try to take advantage of it. Trivia * She has an addiction to sweets so avoid her at all costs if she's hyper. Her physically affectionate nature will worsen. As in she'll probably latch onto you and not let go for a very long time. * She doesn't like to admit it, but she has a severe inferiority complex that sometimes gets her into fights with her husband. * Many girls have groped her breasts on multiple occasions. * Her Golden bells was actually a gift from her biological father. Category:3rd Class Category:Arch Bishop/Shura Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arch Bishop